Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner suction tube having at least one inner tube and at least one outer tube, wherein the inner tube has a plurality of retaining recesses, wherein an actuating mechanism is arranged on the outer tube, wherein the actuating mechanism includes at least a grip structure, a re-setting means, a clamping element and two clamping wedges, wherein the grip structure is slidably held in the longitudinal direction of the vacuum cleaner suction tube, so that the grip structure is movable from one locked position into at least one unlocked position, wherein, in the locked position of the grip structure, the clamping element keeps the clamping wedges engaged with the retaining recesses on the inner tube, wherein in the unlocked position, a sliding of the inner tube relative to the outer tube is enabled by the clamping wedges, and wherein, when the grip structure is displaced out of the locked position, the re-setting means exerts a re-setting force for re-setting the grip structure into the locked position.
Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaner suction tubes are known in the prior art in a plurality of designs. Vacuum cleaner suction tubes normally include at least two tubes that are slidable in relation to one another, whereby the length of the vacuum cleaner suction tube is adjustable. Thereby, often, at least one inner tube and at least one outer tube are present, wherein the inner tube is inserted into the outer tube. The outer contour of the inner tube corresponds essentially to the inner contour of the outer tube. The inner tube has retaining recesses, thereby, that interact with an actuating mechanism held on the outer tube, for example, in that clamping wedges of the actuating mechanism engage in the retaining recesses and thereby block movement of the inner tube relative to the outer tube. A movement of the inner tube relative to the outer tube for setting the length of the vacuum cleaner suction tube is made possible when the clamping wedges come out of engagement with the retaining recesses or can be pushed out of them with only minimal resistance in that the user exerts a pushing force.
For example, German Utility Model DE 295 20 214 U1 discloses a telescopic vacuum cleaner suction tube with a slider that can be slid from the locked position into an unlocked position. The slider lifts a clamping element up, so that the present clamping wedges are pushed out of the retaining recesses in the inner tube by the force exerted on the tubes by the user and, thus, a sliding of the inner tube relative to the outer tube is ensured.
The vacuum cleaner suction tubes known from the prior art have the disadvantage that the actuating mechanism is easily blocked.